


lady lazarus

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Name-Calling, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Makoto hated Imayoshi for many reasons, but mostly because she never stopped. Smiling.





	lady lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe, for the [prompt:]() _Hanamiya/Imayoshi, C2, mad woman bad woman that's just what you are_.

Imayoshi had retired from her captaincy of the Touou Girl’s Basketball Club and should be studying for her university entrance exams right at this moment. Instead, she was sitting on the bleachers, watching Makoto play. 

If Makoto’s game was more violent than usual, that was why. 

She had hated Imayoshi-senpai for almost six years now -- the feeling was as familiar to her as her hatred and contempt for those she played against, those half-hearted girls who broke so easily. 

Imayoshi, to her credit, didn’t break, no matter what Makoto put her through. Makoto hated Imayoshi for many reasons, but mostly because she never stopped. Smiling. She never stopped smiling and never showed weakness. 

That’s why Makoto hated her. Imayoshi always found ways to remind her of her own weakness, for letting the older girl worm her way past her defenses and to her unprotected insides.

Imayoshi would never forgive a mistake like that. 

*

“Mako-chan! What a good game,” Imayoshi said, approaching her after the game. “Most girls would have given up on basketball by now -- it has no future in this country, not the girl’s side, anyway, but not you. I admire your persistence!” 

“You talk too much,” Makoto said, brushing off Imayoshi’s hand from her shoulder. Imayoshi’s grey eyes had a glint, under her glasses, but then it disappeared. 

“Ah, do you doubt my sincerity, Mako-chan? Too bad!” 

“Didn’t you stay in your club until the end?” 

“Of course,” Imayoshi said smoothly. “The Touou women’s athletics program is well-regarded. But for you … didn’t you have to set up the girl’s club by yourself?” 

Makoto had. She’d destroyed the boy’s basketball club and had the handsy coach fired all within three months of her coming to Kirasaki Daiichi. It had been her greatest work. That was when the rumors started, which had of course, reached Imayoshi’s ears. 

She knew all the rumors about her -- that she was this hybrid of Lady Macbeth and Kim Kardashian with no ass and a brutal technique, that she was a lesbian, that she was dating Kiyoshi Teppei despite pushing him down an escalator during first year, mangling his leg and putting an abrupt end to his basketball career. 

None of that was true, except the things that were. 

*

Imayoshi went home with her, without a single word of invitation or encouragement. When Makoto’s mother caught sight of her, her eyes lit up. “Is that you, Sachi-chan? It’s been so long since you came to our house? Sit down, sit down. Makoto, go get Sachi a drink.” 

Makoto skulked off into the kitchen and came back with a soda, only to see her mother still fussing over Imayoshi, and Imayoshi grinning like she was enjoying it. She probably did, the masochist. 

“Mama, Imayoshi-senpai and I are going upstairs now,” Makoto announced. “We’ve already eaten and are going to be looking at colleges so don’t interrupt us.” 

Imayoshi aimed her charming smile to Makoto’s mother and laughing apologized for her rudeness. Somewhat ruefully, Makoto’s mother agreed. 

*

Makoto threw herself into her bed, not bothering to take anything off. Above her, Imayoshi tutted disapprovingly. She’d taken off her glasses and laid them carefully aside. Not a good sign. 

“You’re such a rough and awful girl, Makoto. Where’s the care your uniform deserves?” 

Makoto poked her head out of her cocoon of blankets. “Eat me.” 

Imayoshi raised her eyebrow. “You don’t think I can?” 

Makoto knew she could. 

*

And Imayoshi demonstrated that she could, a few minutes later. Makoto trembled and cried out, hitting the button on her phone so that her speakers would play something loud and obnoxious when Imayoshi’s tongue dipped in her. 

Makoto tore into the soft flesh of Imayoshi’s shoulder, and eventually, Imayoshi moved away with a small lick of her lips. “You’re so savage,” she said, her eyes aglow. 

“Yes,” Makoto croaked. 

“Such a bad woman,” she purred. “Rotten to the core.” 

“Yes,” Makoto moaned. 

“Mad --,” Imayoshi began to say, before Makoto stopped her lips. She could stop her heart too, if she wanted to -- but she didn’t want to. Not now. Not yet. Imayoshi practically vibrated with pleasure. 

 

“If I’m so bad and mad,” Makoto said, biting at Imayoshi’s bottom lip, “then who made me this way? Take some responsibility, will you?” 

But Imayoshi was the worse person Makoto knew, so she laughed. “I didn’t do anything, Makoto. That’s just what you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Hanamiya as a girl made me kind a sad for some reason. It feels like she'd have even less ways to get her rage out, and she'd probably get far, far less latitude for trouble that Boy!Hanamiya gets up to. So, if Girl!Hanamiya seems a bit stiff, that's why. 
> 
> Imayoshi though! Woo, boy. Straight up sweetness, light and the sting of poison under her words. There's always someone like Imayoshi in every largeish group.
> 
> Title from Sylvia Plath.


End file.
